Breaking Blood
by amessybookshelf
Summary: Veronica "Ronnie" Grim was sent to Forks to figure out the new magical signature that recently popped up on the map. What she found there wasn't what she expected. She definitely didn't foresee being magically linked to Embry Call, and what is she to do when they are on opposite sides of a long-time feud? Embry/OC main, OC/Seth and OC/Leah side.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Thanks for joining my OC's journey through the Twilight universe. If you came to this story from my previous (Grims Blood), you have my eternal gratitude for sticking around so long. I apologize for the long wait. Just a reminder, Ronnie (my OC) has changed quite a bit and isn't like what you remember. Some of the characters from before will be featured in here as well, it won't be as frequent, and they probably won't appear until later, but they will appear (so don't fret if you liked them). This is still an EmbryxOC story, it will just take some time for it to seem like that.

This story is going to take place during Breaking Dawn's timeline if you hadn't guessed that from the title of this story. This will be Part 1 of Ronnie's story. Some of the lines will be taken directly from the book to help get the story moving, although none are in this chapter, and to keep true to the storyline of Breaking Dawn.

If you just found this story: welcome! I hope you enjoy Ronnie's story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

**Chapter 1**

I stepped through the portal, rolling back my shoulders as the magic faded, the reminiscence of its warmth skipping over my body before falling away. I breathed in the fresh air, crisp and colder than I was used to. It was nightfall, the moon was high in the sky, the stars were shining brightly, and the trees waved with the wind.

I took another breath. Time to get things underway.

I grasped my fanged necklace, a slight trickle of pain, leaving my palm as it dug into the tooth. Blood spilled down my palm as I opened it over the ground. I could feel my magic singing praises as the droplets entered the forest floor, spreading out quickly as my intent became clear. Through my magics eyes, I searched the clearing. A few deer, maybe a mountain lion at the furthest edge of my vision, but neither were likely to bother me with the next step.

With the first piece down, I set out to complete the next.

I reached for the closest tree and sat down in front of it cross-legged. With my back against the steady bark I breathed in slowly, methodically, as I let my mind be at ease. The sounds of the forest surrounded me, the crickets, the rustles of the leaves. I was connected with the earth, connecting with it's own magic.

I closed my eyes, pushing my magic into the Attactus; a pretty little ring with a small gem that glimmered under the moons beam.

My mind was clear, an open pathway for the magic. I have arrived at the location. Will find shelter, conduct the search, and update later. The Attactus burned, at least one of the users on the other end, got my message.

I pulled back my magic.

I took out the information given to me for the mission. Forks, Washington. A little nobody town, but a place that seemed to be embedded in deep magic. Could possibly be because it was decently close to La Push; an area known for their shifters. The last time a witch or warlock has been anywhere near here, they'd been chased away by what they called "spirit warriors," or shifters as we liked to call them. Now, there seemed to be an influx of vampires and shifters alike; and it was causing an imbalance in the magical community.

I was here to see why- and possibly put an end to it.

A map was included, a mark already made for where the portal would drop me off. I was only two miles from the main road, add in another mile before I'd hit a dingy motel.

It only took me thirty-something minutes to find the lit up sign of the motel, a little run down motel that seemed perfect for the next small-budget horror film. I didn't want to think about that. After everything I've been through, I wouldn't cross out the possibility of being possessed and killed in a motel. That would be just what I needed.

The lady at the check-in counter was young, probably straight out high school, if not a dropout. She looked bored out of her mind, one hand tapping away at the desk as the other glided over her cell phone. She didn't look up until I stood right in front of her, an eyebrow lifted in a 'are you going to help me or what' expression. Her hair was pulled back loosely, a few hairs sprinkling across her forehead as her eyes raked over me. I wasn't anything special, I mostly looked like a biker with my black boots, pants, and a jacket that covered my white tank top. I often wondered if I looked intimidating. From the look of her face, probably not, but a girl could hope.

She stared at me expectantly, her fingers over the keyboard now, unmoving. "One room… please?" The girl nodded, keyboards clacking loudly as she entered the information from my ID, took the cash, and gave me a room key; all with no words from her lips.

The motel room was exactly what I expected, a couple of lights that both flickered as I walked around the room, one almost blinking out of existence, the bed was sorely uncomfortable, the TV didn't work, and I was pretty sure if I even bothered to turn on the air-conditioning, the room might threaten to explode. I probably could've spent the money for a bedroom, hell, a better hotel miles away would've been preferable, but this one came up as the closest motel/hotel to the target I could get. So, this is what I get.

I really hoped this was all worth the trouble.

—

It's not unordinary for the guild to get an anonymous tip about magical mishaps that were bordering on exposing us all, but when you get a tip that a town got a magical burst out of nowhere, it was something that needed to be looked into. Immediately.

There were rumors that something new had entered the magical domain. Every creature on this realm and the next held a magical signature of some sort. Human felt… empty, silent. They exuded nothing, no color, nothing extraordinary, and thus it wasn't all that weird that they had a hard time telling the difference between a porcelain lawn-gnome and actual gnomes (pesky buggers, got to watch out for them, they like to steal your stuff in the middle of the night, along with pixies). Witches and warlocks were an electrifying blue, bright, and fizzles over the skin when near another; it left most of us feeling warm. Vampires carried a shroud around them, a darkness that alerted the senses of most beings; it didn't mean they were always evil, but it definitely can be seen as the reason why most creatures first instinct is to attack when meeting one. Shifters… are this odd earthly tone. It's not necessarily calming, but not alarming. They felt like they were part of the earth; unlike the werewolves, they were often compared to.

But this, this was new. It bordered on dark nothingness, like a pitfall that never ended. It was unnerving, to say the least, to not know what it was, or what caused it.

Hence, why they sent me to take a closer look.

My first suspect was this Carlisle Cullen, a doctor at the local hospital; married to Esme Cullen with five adopted children, one of them had gotten married recently. Bleh. I had called the day before, asking to see if I could schedule an appointment with Doctor Cullen. Hopefully, I could get some answers from him without using… otherworldly means. Maybe sending a blood witch to investigate a town with vampires and shifters wasn't the best idea; but of course, I was the only one available.

The hospital was typical, just like any other small town hospital. I've already gathered that Doctor Cullen was the most famous doctor in the hospital, if not the town. He was all the nurses, and other doctors could talk about, some with petty jealous, some with admiration, but no matter what, he was the star of every discussion.

The fact that he was a vampire didn't come to be that much of a surprise at all. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, goosebumps went across my arms. My magic hissed, pulling at my body, wanting to be released. It growled as the gorgeous vampire smiled at me, promising pain if he even so much as touched me. I pushed it down, giving the man a welcoming smile, the urge to attack strong when we shook hands.

"Now Miss…" he looked at the documents, his golden eyes scanning before laying on me again, no source of malice in his gaze, "Grim is it?" I nodded. "Good, so what has brought you here today?" He sat against the counter, the clipboard resting against his long legs with calming ease that bothered my magic for no reason other than he was too perfect.

I let my magic surface briefly, hoping my eyes were glowing with intent, "What's brought me here is that something weird is going on around here, and I think you might know what it is," the counter cracked beneath his hands as he took an unneeded breath, his eyes glowing bright with what I assume was worry. He stepped away slowly, straightening his coat, and putting the clipboard on the counter.

Through all of these movements, the calming smile never left his lips. It was disgusting. I couldn't be sure if he were sincere, or if he was one of those vampires that considered themselves master manipulators. Whichever it was, I wasn't buying it.

"Now, Miss Grim, I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Cut the crap," I leveled a glare, my eyes practically burning from the amount of magic being pumped into them, hoping to the Goddess that I was intimidating. "We both know what I'm here about, but one of knows more, and that just isn't enough for the Council to sit back on their hands and watch the universe deal with whatever pile of shit you guys have decided to bring onto this planet. So why don't you do both of us a favor and stop feeding me bullshit."

The smile finally dropped. Good, I don't have time for fake beings.

"Not here," he whispered lowly; even though no one was within earshot. Vampires. The ones who tried to live as humans were always the weird ones.

"Fine, then tell me where. Because while I'm not in a hurry, the Council isn't always as patient."

He nodded, shaking my hand again, giving it a light, threatening, squeeze. He got the message.

"I invite you to join us for dinner, around say, 8 o'clock?" He tried to smile, instead he ended up looking sick; even though I knew vampires of all kinds don't get sick, unless they were bitten by pixies or werewolves, but that definitely wasn't the case here. My guess was, if he were human, he would be paler and throwing up over the side of a trash can.

"As long as I'm not the dinner," he chuckled, it sent shivers down my body. Goddamn, the man was gorgeous for a vampire.

"8 o'clock it is."

**-End of Chapter 1-**

Thank you so much for reading! If you like this story will you take some time to **Follow, Favorite, or Review** the story? I love critique, as it helps me to become a better writer.

I'm hoping to update every week, most likely on a Wednesday or Friday. Thanks for joining me, and hope to see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for joining chapter 2 of Ronnie's journey! This one includes a lot of scenes from the book, so if some of their dialogue sounds familiar, that would be why. I'm really proud of this chapter, as well as had a lot of fun with it. It's interested to write from an outside perspective (especially since this scene comes from Jacob's POV in the book).

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

**Chapter 2**

There are two types of vampires in this realm. There are the ones who shine like diamonds in the sun and resemble Greek gods walking the earth with their unnatural beauty, and there are the ones I am more accustomed to. The ones with wrinkly skin that always looked as if they were seconds away from falling from their bones, gray like ash, eyes full and red as rubies, venom leaking from their fangs, and with limbs so long they dragged against the floor. Both, of course, could be slain in some similar ways, but also differ.

The Cullens were the former. So beautiful they almost seemed unreal, from another planet. I was surrounded by seven vampires, and my only solace was the fact that I knew precisely how to slay them all in seconds; even if I had to tack on another second purely for the fact that my magic requires blood to kill them. Rip their body parts apart, particularly their heads, and set them on fire; simple.

I could simply grasp my necklace, utter in the incantation _Aduro_, with the intent to burn their specific bodies, and boom, no more threat. Except, that wouldn't help me with the current issue: what creature was laying around town with unregistered signature?

The blonde goddess with eyes full of malice and contempt stepped forward, her arms crossed over tightly against her chest, "What are you?" she hissed. I smiled, chuckling when the muscled vampire had to grab her by the shoulders to keep her from rushing me.

"A witch," I crossed my own arms, smirking at their shocked expressions. Did they vampires really think they were the only mythical creatures in the world? I mean, they've met the shifters, right?

"Lies," the woman hissed, pushing forward slightly, hissing at the bulky man when he continued to pull her back. One of the vampires close to her, a rather small one that reminded me of pixies, grinned maniacally, her hands clapping together as she practically vibrated on the spot.

"Do you have a wand? Please tell me you have a wand," the pixie-like vampire squealed. Her eyes were alight with unbridled happiness. The man next to her, another blonde that was stoic and seemed to be tense, chuckled at her antics. He placed a hand on her should, a cool wave of calm coming over the room.

I tensed. So, these vampires have gifts too. The vampires I'm used to have a few gifts, but they are all the same, but at different strengths. They can bite their victims without turning them, they can paralyze their prey with a single bite, they can influence others by their steady gaze, but not much else. There was a rumor that the other types of vampires, like the Cullens, had original abilities, something that related to their human life.

It was interesting, and something I may want to venture further into if they prove trustworthy, but I didn't appreciate them using their abilities without giving me notice. Primarily when it affects me.

"We don't mean to offend you," a quiet voice, so creamy and smooth that it reminded me of satin, of the most delicate thread in the earth. It was beautiful, angelic, and belonged to another male vampire with bronze hair, his locks twisted in all sorts of directions. These vampires were too much for me, their beauty unnerved me.

"I didn't say you did," I was calm, or at least I thought I was. Maybe I was breathing a little too hard, maybe my magic had slipped just enough for my eyes to shine, and my toes may be tapping the floor insistently. I was slipping, just a bit. Caedes would be disappointed in me.

"Who's Caedes," the Adonis-like boy inquired. I didn't say his name out loud. How the hell did this creature know Caedes' name? How did he know what I was thinking?

"I'm sorry, that is rude of me. My name is Edward, and you might have noticed that I can read minds. Yours included," my breathing stopped.

The world seemed to spin, my magic roaring as it tried to escape, my heart practically leaping from my chest. The edge of my vision grew darker as my body felt like bricks.

Then it went dark.

—

"I'm answering your question."

My body felt like a bunch of bricks fell on it, my head ached, my magic still beating heavily, wanting out. Thank the Goddess, my magic hadn't been released with my collapse. Who knows what havoc it would've wrecked. Not to mention I've never fainted before, at least not like that, and definitely not for something as silly as this.

A vampire could read my mind. Ok, I could deal with that. Maybe. Probably not, but I guess I could get over it. But then, what about the other vampires? That freaky wave, where I felt an odd sense of calm, overcome me. That wasn't me, it had to be one of them. Was it one of them, or all of them? Could they all read minds?

"Outside, Jacob," Edward snarled. Who's Jacob?

"She should be waking up any moment now," that was the pixie-like girl. A hand placed itself over my forehead, so cold it soothed my headache. "My name is Alice. I'd like you to wake up soon. I can tell we're going to be great friends, maybe even best!" the smoothed back my hair.

I caught it in mine, my eyes flashing open to meet Alice's golden gaze. "I don't like being touched," my tone was short, causing her to frown. She pulled her hand back, nodding slowly, but still keeping close. We were on a couch, her sitting by my hip with her hands now interlocked together in her lap, looking down solemnly. Damnit. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't like to be touched. It's nothing personal." I don't know why I said that. It's not exactly something they needed to know.

Alice beamed, keeping her hands in her lap, thankfully.

I sat up slowly, giving her a small smile. They had a chance to dispose of me, a chance I would've taken had I been them. That had to mean something.

I surveyed the room, the blonde now standing protectively by another couch, her eyes like ice as they glared daggers into my soul. Something was behind her, I could see the movement briefly. Edward stood next to another male, one that wasn't a vampire. His essence was earthy, green, a shifter. He must be one of the spirit warriors of La Push. His skin was bronze, hair short and raven black, a tattoo that looked like two wolves in an intricate design on his shoulder. He looked angry, his glare leveled at Edward, his body shaking slightly.

Something, no, someone pushed blondie side, forcing the disgruntled vampire to hold onto the person's arm as they struggled to get up. It was a girl, a human. Wait, not entirely human. An aura, a shrouded mist, almost as dark as the essence of a vampire, but not, encompassed her. This, this had to be the new signature the tip was about. She was pregnant.

"No," the girl gasped, holding onto blondie for dear life as she made to move towards Edward and the Shifter. Blondie moved with her, even though she didn't look too happy about it. The girl lurched forward, clutching at Edward's arm, her eyes wide and pleading. She looked like she was going to collapse any second had it not been for Edward and blondie holding onto her.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella," Bella, so her name was Bella. His voice had been low, pleading as he stroked her cheek. The moment was so soft I felt like looking away, it seemed so much like a private moment, like I didn't belong, that their bond wasn't for my eyes.

The shifter, Jacob, I remembered, obviously didn't feel the same. His body vibrated with something attune to fury, maybe jealousy, as Edward continued to whisper to Bella softly, trying to guide her back to the cushioned seat.

Eventually, Bella succumbed to Edward's will, although she kept her gaze on Jacob. Something was going on there. Edward glared at me; apparently, it was a sore subject.

"Behave," Bella, a human, warned Jacob. "And then come back."

I like her. She has spunk.

Jacob looked as if he wanted to argue, to get one last word in, but decided against it. He looked away and followed Edward out the front door.

The room was quiet, although not serene. Alice, still as excitable as ever, was still vibrating next to me, although a frown escaped slightly whenever her eyes landed on the front door; she had been like that too whenever Jacob spoke. Something told me vampires and shifters don't get along.

The awkwardness in the air was palpable.

I wanted to ask a million questions. Obviously, from the interaction between Bella and Edward, they were together. From what I could see, besides her odd aura, she was human. So how was she pregnant? Did she cheat on Edward with Jacob? Who clearly had the hots for her. Was it somebody else? Before Edward? She looked like she'd been pregnant for a while. Why did Edward keep looking at her stomach like an Alien was going to burst from it? Why did blondie feel protective over her whenever someone got too close?

Too many questions and I couldn't decide what to say.

My mouth felt dry as if I had been chewing on a bunch of cotton balls. My magic felt… tense. Still wanting to get out, always wanting to shed blood. It didn't like being surrounded by vampires, even if we didn't find them all that threatening. Even with that thought in mind, I couldn't bring myself to begin the interrogation. Everything just felt off.

"So, you're a witch?" Bella, her voice small and slightly hesitant, broke the silence. The room seemed to tense slightly, blondie stepping forward threateningly from Bella's side, her eyes promising death. The bulky one looked all too happy about the question, his eyes were wide and attentive. The other blonde copied blondie's stance, eyes like a soldier as he continued to watch the distance between Alice and me.

I grinned, "You bet. And no, I don't have a wand." I laughed at Alice's pout. I wiggled my fingers, "it's all done with the help of my mind, a magical core, memorized sigils and incantations and-" I tapped my necklace, "blood." They all stared at my collar, bodies becoming ridged. Bella paled if that was even possible with her already deathly-pale complexion.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spill any blood. Unless you force my hand, but I'm guessing you don't want to do that."

Blondie hissed, "I wouldn't go that far," she leered. Even with an ugly expression on her face, she put Aphrodite to shame. I could tell that she wanted to argue some more, but the blonde shot her a look as another wave of calm went through the room. He was definitely the one doing it that I was sure of now.

"Do all witches use blood for their spells?" Carlisle, a twinkle in his golden gaze, inquired. I couldn't help but frown. It was a good question, I'd give him that, but he was staring at me like the next big discovery, like a lab-rat. It was kind of rude.

"Not at all, with a magical core comes an affinity of some sort, every witch and warlock as one. My affinity is with blood, so most of my spells require either the release of my own or the use of another. This-," I tap the necklace again, making sure to avoid the tip, "- is the easiest way for me to procure blood for all of my spells and runes," Carlisle's eyes brightened, although everyone else seemed to have a hard time pulling their eyes away from my fanged necklace.

To be fair, it was a beautiful necklace. A fang attached to a ruby in a vial-like shape dangling from a golden chain. The fang looked as if it was made from the ivory of an elephant's tusks; when it's actually from that of an ogre. They don't mind, their tusks grow back to the full length within a week.

"What are the other affinities?" he paused, he appeared sheepish, "if you don't mind me asking." At least he asked this time.

Before I could answer his question, Edward and Jacob walked back through the door. The Cullen's eyes followed them, their gazes were suspicious and confused. Jacob hesitated in the doorway, Edward making his way to the rest, who had gathered in the middle of the room, still standing between Bella and me. It's not like I was going to anything to her. While witches and warlocks typically don't like humans, we were pretty much forbidden from harming them unless the Council deemed them a threat.

Edward shot me a look, one that sent a chill down my spine. I keep forgetting he can read my mind. _Sorry, Edward, I don't mean any harm_.

He nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly before turning back to the huddle. His shoulders were stiff. Bella was watching them, particularly Edward and Jacob, anxiously. Her hands started to wrangle with the blanket blondie had thrown over her lap, her bottom lip catching between her teeth as she continued to watch them.

Something tells me they have a lot of discussions without including her until the last minute. Typical.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," Edward announced, his voice almost robotic, his eyes avoiding looking at Bella or Jacob when he said this.

"Over my pile of ashes," blondie hissed at him, golden eyes shooting to Bella nervously, her hands in a fist at her sides. She looked as if she wanted to stand behind Bella, wanting to protect her from the world around her; and yet she staid where she was.

Not going to lie, I'm a bit surprised she didn't sink her fangs into Edward's neck at the suggestion, her hatred for the shifter obvious with the bullet-like looks she'd been shooting his way since… well at least since I woke up.

Edward ignored blondie, "Bella," his tone remaining empty of any emotion, "Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?" That was an interesting question. Were the shifters dangerous? More so than the vampires? I mean, the girl is surrounded by them, how could one shifter compare?

Bella looked at Edward, her face scrunched up in confusion; apparently just as confused, if not more, as I was. Bella looked at Jacob briefly before turning to blondie, who obviously was inching to run between her and the shifter. "Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward." Ah, so the blondie's name was Rose. How fitting. Obviously, a rose with thorns with the amount of bite she always held in her tone.

"It might be a trick," Rose warned, her expression flashing between disgust and worry.

"I don't see how."

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie," Edward said, a crack of anger slipping through his emotionless facade. "We're the ones she's afraid of." I haven't noticed that all. From my angle, it seemed like she trusted them more than he thought; someone has a little bit of a self-esteem issue.

Edward frowned. Oops, he must've heard me. _Sorry… not sorry. Stop reading my mind_.

"No," Bella whispered, her eyes were glistening, her lashes wet as she cast Edward a heartbroken expression. "No, Edward. I'm not…" See, I wasn't that far off.

Edward shook his head, smiling just a little. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Oh, what a martyr he was. Why were vampires, these and the others, always so dramatic?

"Everyone," Edward motioned to the door, stiffly, "Please."

The room became solemn, even Alice looked saddened by this decision; whatever it was. I somehow felt like I was missing something. I mean, of course, I was missing something. I still hadn't asked about Bella's pregnancy, as well as why her essence was… different.

"Ronnie," Edward warned with a growl, shooting me a glare. Right, I guess that includes me as well. I cast the shifter and Bella one last look, my eyes resting lastly on her pregnant belly. It definitely had something to do with that, or at least I think it did. But what exactly?

Another growl.

Fine, fine. I'm going.I don't appreciate being growled at I warned. I got up, the blanket still in my grasp as I proceeded to wrap it around me as I followed dutifully out the door; although the rest of the Cullens, except for Rose and Edward, had left in a flash. I guess they move faster than the vampires I was used to.

"Rose," I heard Bella say quietly as I near the door, "I want you to go." Ouch. That must've hurt.

My hair whipped up as a flash ran past me, the bronze hair the only way I knew it had been Edward that had ran past me. Another flash went by, this time I knew it was Rose. Goddamn, I was jealous of that. I ran fast, but only as fast as an average human could run.

I met the Cullens outside, wounding the blanket around me even tighter. The night air was cold, colder than it was the night before. Their curious gazes turned on me. I was the center of attention, for once. I was so used to being hidden in the shadows and keeping to the corner of everyone's vision.

"So, why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself. What's this aura or essence you keep thinking about?"

Well, this should be fun.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

Please **Follow, Favorite, or Review (or all three) **if you are enjoying the story so far! Don't be shy, I love critique (especially as it helps my writing). Approximately... 2-4 chapters away from the Embry and OC meet? Maybe sooner. I'll see how much faster I can speed up the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 3! Things are moving pretty quickly! I thought it might take a few chapters for Embry to meet Ronnie, but it looks like with a few changes and tweaks in the next scene, the meeting should occur in chapter 4! So look forward to that! Also, wish me luck. I've never written romance, so we'll see how that goes.

This chapter takes a lot of dialogue, so some parts might sound very familiar. I find this to be the best, and most to-the-book, way to keep the story moving without changing too much of the story.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially with revealing a little bit more about Ronnie's magic and her world, so I hope you enjoy it as well!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

**Chapter 3**

"In another realm called Baveil, there is a village of witches and warlocks. They live in peace, away from all others, and they liked it that way. They lived off of the lands, the seas, the air, the magic of the world. Each witch and wizard, guided by the Goddess, has an affinity, something their magic is attached to. Blood, Creation, Psychic, Earthen, Flame, Cooking-"

"Wait, cooking?"

This is the fifth time I've been interrupted. I wanted to slam my head against the wall repeatedly until I can't hear their voices anymore. It's been almost an hour since Jacob left, an hour since the Cullens cornered me with their interrogation and an hour since I found out exactly what was living inside of Bella's body.

A hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire.

Impossible.

I was still reeling from the idea… not the idea, the reality. How could her body take it? It wasn't. It was destroying her from the inside, feeding off of her body, breaking her bones. Would she live? Would she bare a monster to the world, something so dangerous that… I didn't even want to think of what the Council would have me do. I still hadn't contacted the guild, yet haven't given them the update. It's still early, though. At the latest, they would expect a report after three more days, maybe a week.

"Yes, cooking. The witches and warlocks with an affinity for cooking are the best at concocting potions, poisons, blending magic with food. They can infuse the food with enough magic to make you feel specific emotions- like… like they can make you angry, or sad, or even happy." I grinned, "my uncle is a cooking warlock, the best there is. He's renowned for his original potions, the Council go to him quite frequently for new potions. His honey cakes are to do die for." What I wouldn't do for a honey cake right about now.

The big one, Emmett as I've learned, guffawed, throwing his head back as his hands came to his belly. "That's just so… what even?" he wiped at his eye, a habit he probably gained from trying to blend in with humans.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Can I continue now?" Please, for the love of Goddess, can I get this over with already?

Alice flashed a hand over Emmett's mouth while Edward and Rosalie's grabbed his arms. He struggled within their hold for a solid minute, Edward and Rosalie trying grapple as best they could before he gave up and sat back against the couch. Alice removed her hand, revealing Emmett's pout.

Adorable.

Edward cracked a smile, chuckling when Emmett punched his arm. I wonder if he was cursing Eddie out in his head.

"Right. Where was I… oh yes. Cooking, Spirit, Shifter- and no, not like the shifters here, Water, and Air. Mine, as you already know, is Blood. I have to spill blood to properly use spells. It doesn't always have to be my own, some require more advanced blood like a pixie or a unicorn - blood that's really hard to come by."

"Pixies? Unicorns? You're telling me there are pixies and unicorns and we've never seen one?" Emmett burst out, his eyes were wide in wonder.

I shook my head. "No, it's no surprise that you haven't seen them. They don't reside in this realm, they reside on mine and their own. This realm doesn't hold enough magic for them to truly live, unfortunately. Maybe for the best, they'd probably end up being shown off like freak shows at a circus." It's what we all thought, what we all wondered. What would this realm do if they knew about… the others in the universe? We already knew what they did to those suspected of witchcraft, even if that had been so long ago.

Emmett looked down sullenly. "I want to ride one," he muttered petulantly. Of course, he would, he's like a child. An adorable child, but a child nonetheless.

"Do you live in the other realm?" Carlisle wondered aloud. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape, and I briefly thought that he might've not meant to say that out loud. Must've been the doctor in him, always wanting to know, always wanting to find out more.

"No, I live in this realm. Just in a small town in California hidden away from the rest of the world. We're a little bit scattered. While many decide to live in Baveil, some live here for the peace and tranquility, some live in the other realms like Otala, Pedixus, or Truisevell." Ah yes, Truisevell, a beautiful place full of all the pesky creatures like pixies, brownies, and gremlins. Thank Goddess I hadn't been sent there for a mission, they always try to steal my blood.

"And your guild?"

"My guild is… technically an unofficial guild. The Council knows about us, they're currently reviewing the guild, but so far we are acting without their hand, or their approval."

"Which means?" Edward looked tense. Ah, he must've been reading my mind.

"Which means that whatever choice my guild makes has no repercussions for the Council. Say… if we take on a mission under their guidance, and the magical realms find out that it was to further the Council's agenda and cause harm to others, then it can't be traced back to them. It's on us, and the Council cannot interfere if the other realms decide to… punish us." Worst case scenario: execution. We've been a guild for almost fifteen years, so good so far. At least we were being reviewed now, with hopes of receiving approval from the Council in a few months.

"That's crazy. And the Council just lets you do this? They wouldn't feel guilty for causing your demise if that were to occur?" Edward asked, his frown deepening. I wondered if those lines on his forehead could be frozen there, he seemed to be frowning most of the time. He shot me a glare.

I shrugged. I was used to it. The Council only cared for the masses, what was five to seven witches or warlocks if it meant the betterment of Baveil? That's just how it was.

Edward huffed, "sounds like the Volturi to me." I cocked my head.

"The Volturi?"

Carlisle beamed, leaning forward excitedly. Apparently wanting to spread his wisdom. "The Volturi are our leaders, like a King or Queen, or in your case, like the Council. They deem the laws and execute those who go against them. The enforcers of our world." The amount of pride in his voice, while the rest of the clan seemed to tense up and look uncomfortable, led me to believe the rest didn't feel the same admiration for their leaders like he did.

"More like dictators who kill those they think are a threat, whether they are or not," Rosalie huffed, rolling her eyes. Most of the clan nodded along, Carlisle bowing his head as Esme placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Wha-."

Edward held his palm up, his gaze shooting towards the back door. The room went quiet, a few of the Cullens going tense. Rosalie stood in front of Bella, ready to pounce if need be.

Bella doubled over, her hands wrapping around her belly as she let out an ample grunt of pain. Rosalie was beside her in a flash, her hands going to Bella's cheeks as she lifted her head up, asking a million questions that Bella could hardly answer through the pain. Edward looked panicked, his eyes wide as his fingers went through his hair wildly.

Carlisle shot Edward a concerned look, going to the door when Edward nodded his direction. I felt it then, the aura. Jacob, or some other shifter, must've come back. Wait, no. Two more signatures. What the hell was going on?

Edward kneeled down in front of Bella, nestling his head against her lap as he whispered comforting words. I could tell how much he loved her. If he could, I was sure he would take her pain away. Jasper stayed clear of the three, although his gaze was on her form intently. Her body released some of the tension, most likely Jasper's doing. He was probably shooting her some sort of wave, maybe something to ease the pain, or overpower it.

Alice began to speak to Jasper rapidly, her worried gaze running through the group before she grasped one of his hands and dragged him upstairs in a flurry. Within a second Emmett was gone, joining them somewhere upstairs. Esme went to the kitchen, most likely cooking to distract herself. I could hear her humming tunelessly.

Bella began to pant laborly, tears in her eyes, a sob making its way to her lips.

I wondered what Carlisle and the shifter were talking about. Why had he come back so soon? What did he have to say? Why were they taking so long to come inside?

Edward snapped up from Bella's lap, his eyes blazing with some sort of intent. Bella looked at him worriedly, still panting lowly. "I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" For the first time tonight, since we began talking about Bella's baby, or fetus as he was calling it, there was a little bit of life in his voice. A spark. Not hope, no, definitely not hope, but something similar to the desire to hope.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked hoarsely. The baby was definitely doing a number on her. The more I watched, the more I wondered if the baby was worth it. If it were destroying her body, wouldn't that give them cause to… well… end the pregnancy? If it were for the betterment of society, I knew what the rest of my guild-members would say.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?"

Rose looked torn, her eyes shifting back and forth between Bella's huddled form and Edward's determined expression. She hadn't left Bella's side, not for anything. Her eyes were growing dull, black threatening to rise. She needed to feed, more so than the others, maybe even more than Edward.

Eventually, she sighed resignedly. "Esme?" Rosalie called. "Can you watch Bella for me?"

Esme flitted back into the room, her smile full as she nodded. "Of course," she said. Was there really any doubt. Anyone with eyes could see that she was the mother figure of the family, as well as see the warmth and protectiveness in her gaze whenever she looked at Bella. The whole family did really, besides Jasper's always tense form.

Now I was really curious. What the hell was going on?

For the first time ever, I wished we had the ability of super hearing. Obviously, there is a spell for it, but trying to use it in a house full of blood feeding vampires was not the best idea.

Bella laid down across the hospital bed, still moaning as her hands rubbed circles around her pregnant belly. It looked like a mountain under the seats. It had only been days, a week at most since they consummated their marriage. The baby was growing at a rapid pace. Her face was colorless, almost see-through, much like a ghost. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought her to already be dead. Her chest lifted with shallow breaths, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as Esme tried to sooth her hair and whispered comforting words.

The four weren't outside for long, a brief discussion before they came back inside. Jacob paused in the doorway, the last of the four, as Bella's eyes followed their figures as they came through. She eyed them with exhausted suspicion.

From what I'd learned, Edward and Alice wanted to terminate the baby; and I couldn't say I blamed them. Rosalie and Bella, understandably, wanted to keep the baby at all costs. Emmett, Esme, and Jasper were on the sidelines, Switzerland in the situation. Carlisle was in the middle. He was worried, that was for sure, but he wouldn't do anything against Bella's wishes. In a way, you could say he was on team Bella.

Jacob was obviously on the same side of the fence as Edward and Alice.

Edward and Alice darted to Bella's side, Bella clutched at cloth covering her stomach protectively. "What's going on?" Bella demanded in a scratchy whisper I could barely make out. I shuffled forward slightly, enough to make sure I could hear any whispers, but far enough I wasn't intruding.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle said. All eyes darted in the shifters direction. Jacob looked uncomfortable, even aggravated by the mention of his name. "It won't be… pleasant, but-"

"But it would help the baby," Rosalie interrupted eagerly. It was the first time I had seen a full on smile on her beautiful face. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe." I didn't like the sound of that. Maybes were always up in the air, never a sure answer. In this situation, I wasn't sure we could afford a maybe.

Bella stared at them, her eyes fluttering briefly. She coughed out a weak chuckle. "Not pleasant?" She whispered. "Gosh, that'd be such a change." Her eyes focused on the tube stuck into her arm, a cough escaping again.

See. Spunk. I like it. I like her. I don't want her to die.

Is this what it was like? Why they let her, a human, into their home and family with open arms? Had it not been for her aura, I would've thought she'd be some sort of magical creature, some kind of ability that put others at ease, that had others feeling safe around her. Liking her. Who didn't like Bella?

Rosalie laughed with Bella, her hand going to clutch Bella's in a comforting move.

Edward moved around Rosalie, his face devoid of emotion, the humor apparently going over his head. He took her hand from Rosalie's, avoiding the one that laid on her stomach.

"Bella, love," his face looked pained, "we're going to ask you to do something monstrous," he said. "Repulsive even."

Bella took a shallow, fluttery breath. "How bad?"

Carlisle answered, "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty." Thirsty?

Bella blinked, a heavy breath leaving her lips. "Oh. Oh."

Oh no.

They were talking about blood. They had to be. The baby needed blood. It made sense, it was half-vampire after all. The genes from the vampire were probably stronger, more prominent than the human side of the baby. Of course, it would want blood. Maybe, just maybe, if the baby were fed blood, then it might appease its hunger, and decrease the pain for Bella.

Meaning, this maybe was a powerful maybe, leaning more towards yes than anything else.

I'm on board.

"I've got to drink it," Bella whispered. My face scrunched up against my will. Sure, I work with blood for a living, but drinking it? I've only had to do that once for a compelling ritual. It's not pleasant. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" I snorted, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth. Edward shot me a short glare. I couldn't help it, she was such a strange human.

Rosalie was tapping her toe impatiently. I almost wanted to too. I mean, how were we going to get the blood? Was Carlisle going to get it from the hospital? How much would he be able to grab without getting caught? What about animal blood? I knew they fed on animals.

"So who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella joked. Carlisle and Edward exchanged a quick glance, all of them ignoring the excited look on Emmett's face as he waved his arms around wildly.

Rosalie stopped tapping.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners," Carlisle said softly. Ah yes, so they were thinking of feeding her human blood. Made sense, as human blood was a bit more natural for them.

"If the fetus is craving blood," Edward explained, "it's not craving animal blood."

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it," Rosalie encouraged. Emmett pouted when Rosalie shot him a glare.

Bella's eyes widened. "Who?" she breathed, her gaze flickering to Jacob's stilled form.

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells," he grumbled. "Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies—"

I raised my hand. "What about mine?"

All eyes were on me. It was a bit unnerving. I shuffled nervously under their gaze. "I mean, yeah I'm a witch, but witches and warlocks are also human in a way. And, my magic may be useful, we have some healing abilities, so it might help Bella in the long run." It wasn't the worst idea I've ever had. It's not like she has to bite my wrist or something.

Carlisle and Rosalie shook their heads, although they had the decency to look grateful. "We have blood on hand," Rosalie explained. "For you— just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella nodded, her hand riding across her stomach. She shot me a brief smile, her lips mouthing a short 'thank you.'

"Well," she rasped, barely audible. "I'm starving, so I'll bet he is, too." She grinned slightly, "let's go for it. My first vampire act."

Here goes nothing.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

As always, please **Follow, Favorite, and/or Review**! I would greatly appreciate it! Any critic is welcome, as it helps me to become a better writer.

I'm also thinking of doing a Q&A (if I get enough questions). So, if you have some questions for me to answer, can be about Ronnie, about her world, some other characters, what her favorite food is, whatever you want, you can ask! If you'd like to see what she looks like, you can head on over to my WIP website: .com and check out the "meet the characters" section.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter came late, again. I have bronchitis right now, which makes sense as to why I didn't feel too well last week. Anyways, this chapter features a few more lines you might recognize from the book. This chapter was extremely fun to write, well, for the most part. You'll probably see why if you read it ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, all of that is owned by Stephenie Meyers. I only take credit for my own characters.

**Chapter 4**

Edward had just convinced Jacob to get some sleep when two howls pierced the air. Jacob shot up in alert, his head high. He growled before rushing out the door.

I followed, only catching the end of his turning. He was a giant wolf, practically the size of a horse, with rusty-brown fur. It was beautiful. His clothes laid on the ground floor in tatters. I would've tried to pet him if it weren't the wild sprint he took upon completion of his transformation.

The most significant difference between witches and warlocks and other creatures was the fact that they don't have the agility of the other creatures. We depend on spells, magic, to carry us farther. I would've enacted a spell of my own if it weren't for the fact that there were vampires behind me, ones who were starving. I didn't have a death wish just yet.

So I did something I hardly ever do. Stupid cliches.

I reached into my pocket, my fingers catching onto a small figure as I fished it out. It was a miniature replica of a broom. I pushed just a bit of magic into it, enough for it grow to the size of an actual broom; almost like a 'just add water' situation.

I hopped on quickly, immediately shooting up and pushing forward. I leaned over the broom, my grip tight as I kept my eyes on the floor. It wasn't that hard to catch sight of giant wolves that resembled bears from the sky from their size. I hovered over the area, the rusty-brown wolf of Jacob meeting with two other wolves, one a light gray and the other a sandy-brown coat, the gray wolf smaller than the others.

I had the broom get closer, gliding down until I was near the tops of the trees. All three heads shot up, angry snarls on their lips as I let my feet steady on a branch. I waved awkwardly, letting the broom rise just enough for me to rest my arms against the rod, my head ladled in my arms, smiling.

"Sorry, ignore me. I'm just here for backup."

Jacob's wolf huffed at me, the gray one turned its back on me with a larger huff, and the other stared at me, it's tail wagging enthusiastically at me before Jacob nudged him to look away. Rude. I come to help, because a whole pack of wolves against one, or what I thought was one, didn't sound fair to me, and this is what I get. Next time I'll stay out of it.

A human with the same russet skin tone that matched Jacob's, and looked like he could've been related, came from the grove of trees in front of the wolves, three wolves following behind the new figure. I cocked my head, intrigued.

The new wolves were just as beautiful. One had a dark-silver coat, it's hide was up, and a permanent snarl on its face. The dark-silver wolf radiated anger and looked ready to attack at the first chance it got. I would have to keep an eye on him. The next was a chocolate-brown wolf, its ears were up, it's posture showed no aggression; in fact, there was a sadness that radiated from its aura.

The last was a beautiful pale gray with dark spots over its fur. I was mesmerized. I had wanted to pet Jacob's coat, but with this wolf, I felt a need. I stepped forward unintentionally, my mind whirring as a thousand thoughts rushed through my mind. My magic was singing, pushing me, demanding me.

The human looked up and reeled back defensively, sighting me immediately. He pointed at me, shouting something; but I couldn't hear him. My ears were deafened, my magic's roar the only thing I could listen to.

The wolves followed his point, my eyes locking onto the beautiful wolf that caught my attention.

Everything went silent, the world slowing down until all I could see was the wolf.

My magic cooed, echoing words of mine through my mind. It demanded I get closer, that I touch our wolf. It was ours. It was ours to feel, to hold, to protect.

Without a second thought, I jumped down from the branch as I landed harshly. My knees slightly buckled, bringing me to my knees. Within seconds the wolf was in reach, frantically looking over my form, it's cold nose nudging me, consoling me. It nuzzled its head in the crook of my neck, one paw on my knees as I felt it's warmth all around me.

"Wha-" I looked to Jacob, panicked. What was this? I had never felt this before, it was so powerful. Jacob and the others stood still. Their eyes glued to… us.

"Well, that complicates things," I heard the other shifter, the one in human form, mutter, his hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were scrunched closed, his head lolled back as he kept muttering curses. One of their wolves disappeared from my line of vision, a human with only shorts on, came from the grove of trees. He radiated energy.

"No way, dude. Did you just imprint?!" The wolf huffed on my neck, a shiver running down my spine at the puff of air. The wolf tried to nuzzle closer fruitlessly. It was almost like it wanted to meld with me, become one. My magic wanted to do the same. It was dangerously close to the surface.

"Um-" I looked at Jacob again, his gaze anywhere but on mine now. "What's an imprint? And, can somebody tell me who this-" I point, with my free hand, at the wolf practically on me, "is?"

The excited human jumped from feet to feet, almost like a jester imp. "That's Embry," he seemed to cheer. The wolf on me, or Embry I guess, was off of me in a flash. My face was now pushed against his fur, awkwardly against the butt of his body, his tail over one shoulder. He snarled, one paw stomped on the ground. Was he… was he stomping his feet?

"Are you stomping your feet?" I muttered against his fur, laughing a bit when his body went still. It shuffled a bit, pushing back, shoving more of its fur into my face. Rude.

The human, not the overly excited one, huffed, crossing his arms. Finally done with his existential crisis. "Just because Embry imprinted on… whoever that is… doesn't erase the fact that I was sent here to talk to you, Jake." His gaze was on Jake defiantly, not really giving Jake much of a choice really.

The wolves stood there silently for a second before the light-gray wolf took off. The human watched her go, "Where's she going?" he asked. Jacob ignored him.

I pushed at the wolf's furry butt, ignoring his whine as I tried to look over at Jacob's wolf. Before my eyes, he turned. The air seemed to shake around him, vibrating almost, his whole body shook. He stood up on his hind legs, and with an extremely violent shake, Jacob shimmered into his human form.

My eyes widened, shocked at his naked body. The wolf growled, shoving his butt into my face again. I imagined he was saying "look away," but damn, Jacob had a hot bod.

"Hey, Jake," the human nodded.

"Jared."

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Yeah."

"We want you to come back, man."

The excited human, who had been quietly watching us, his hands silently clapping and cheering, stopped. He looked sullenly at Jake.

"I don't know if it's that easy, Jared."

"Come home," Jared said, leaning forward. Pleading. "We can sort this out. You don't belong here. Let Seth and Leah come home, too."

Jacob laughed, my wolf huffed. I couldn't tell if he agreed with Jared or not. He was initially on their side. Was I fraternizing with the enemy?

"Right. Like I haven't been begging them to do that from hour one."

The sandy-colored wolf snorted, I couldn't help but snort too.

Jared, with a cautious gaze, assessed that. "So, what now, then?" His eyes briefly settled on my wolf and I. I glared at him. I didn't like him all that much.

Things were silent between them for a second, Jacob most likely analyzing the next step.

"I don't know. But I'm not sure things could just go back to normal anyway, Jared. I don't know how it works- it doesn't feel like I can just turn this Alpha thing off and on as the mood strikes. It feels sort of permanent."

"You still belong with us."

I couldn't help but speak up. I finally pushed off of my wolf, ignoring its huffs and snarls of protests. "He belongs wherever he wants to belong. He chose Bella, you know he did." I crossed my arms.

Jared's eyebrows raised, his knuckles going white as he squeezed his arms tightly with withheld aggression. "You should stay out of this," he warned a slight growl in the back of his voice.

My wolf didn't appreciate that. It stepped forward in front of me, taking a defensive position. My wolf growled viciously at Jared, the other wolf beside him snarling, it's hair raised. Jared put up his hands, taking a step back. He looked at the other wolf, giving him a look that shut him up, before turning back to us.

"Sorry Embry," I narrowed my gaze, "and… whoever you are." I nodded my head approvingly, although I think his apology could use some work.

Jared looked back at Jacob. "So, what are you going to do, Jake? You can't live as a wolf forever. You can't tell me you're going to stay with the leeches, right?"

I narrowed my eyes again, my hands clutching at my wolf's fur. He yipped, my tangle too tight. I let go, rubbing at the fur softly. "Sorry," I murmured, petting his fur. His body vibrated a little as my wolf hummed.

Jacob's chin lifted slightly, "That's none of your business. You're not a part of my pack." Go Jake.

Jared stood there, judging watching Jake, seeing if there would be a break in his resolve. There wasn't. Jake stared back defiantly, crossing his arms as they had their stand down.

Jacob finally sighed, his arms hanging defeatedly at his sides. "Look, Jared, we're still family, okay? We'll get past the feud, but, until we do, you probably ought to stick to your land. Just so there aren't misunderstandings. Nobody wants a family brawl, right? Sam doesn't want that, either, does he?"

"Of course, not," Jared snapped. "We'll stick to our land. But where is your land, Jacob? Is it vampire land?"

"He literally just told you to shove it. It's none of your business where he's staying," I stated with deadpan.

Jacob shot me a look this time, one that said to shut up. I grumbled a bit but did as he silently asked. I was here to help, not to cause more problems.

"Right now, we can say I'm homeless." Jacob took a deep breath. "There's not that much time… left. Okay? Then the Cullens will probably go, and Seth and Leah will come home."

The light-gray wolf came from the brush, standing in front of the sandy-haired wolf defensively. Its gaze was full of hostility as it stared Jared down.

"Leah, you know you don't want to be here."

The light-gray wolf, apparently Leah, snarled at him. Jacob shot her a warning glance, one that she wasn't able to see. Seth, obviously the sandy-wolf, whined and nudged her with his shoulder.

My wolf whined a bit. I had been so entranced by the interaction that I had forgotten I was petting his fur.

"Shush," I whispered, patting his fur lightly in reprimand.

"Sorry," Jared said. I turned back to the conversation at hand. "Guess I shouldn't assume. But you don't have any ties to the bloodsuckers."

Leah looked from Seth to Jacob.

"So you want to watch out for Seth, I get that," Jared said. His eyes briefly went to Jacob's before going back to hers. I don't know what that was about. I found it weird. "But Jake's not going to let anything happen to him, and he's not afraid to be here." Jared made a face. "Anyway, please, Leah. We want you back. Sam wants you back."

Leah's tail twitched.

"Sam told me to beg. He told me to literally get down on my knees if I have to. He wants you home, Lee-Lee, where you belong." Leah flinched when Jared said the nickname "Lee-Lee." I wondered what that was about. Whatever it was, it was something that cut her deeply. The next thing I knew, her hackles were raised, and she was yowling a long stream of snarls through her teeth. I sounded almost like she was cursing at him.

"I'm going to out on a limb here and say that Leah belongs wherever she wants to be."

Leah growled, glaring at Jared.

"Fine, but your mother misses you," Jared shot. Oof that had to hurt. Low blow.

"That's just rude," I muttered. My wolf huffed in what I hoped was agreement.

Leah and Seth whined together, turning to Jacob in synchronization, their gazes sad.

Jared smirked a little, probably because he was an asshole. "What if we need to talk," he directed towards Jacob, finally done torturing the poor wolves. If they let me, maybe I'll give them belly rubs later.

"Howl- but what the line, 'kay? We'll come to you. And Sam doesn't need to send so many. We aren't looking for a fight."

Jared scowled, the angry wolf beside him snarling lowly. The other human coughed awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the group.

"I'll let Sam know about your… instructions. Goodbye, Jacob."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah. Bye, Jared. Hey, tell my dad that I'm okay, will you? And that I'm sorry, and that I love him."

"I'll pass that along."

"Thanks."

"C' mon, guys," Jared said. He turned away from us, heading out of sight. The angry one was right on his heels.

The other human looked from Jacob to my wolf, his face conflicted, lips pursed. "C' mon Embry," my wolf whined, his head down-turned. I didn't like seeing him so sad. I leaned over, wrapping my arms around his middle, nuzzling into his fur. He growled but didn't move.

The human sighed, looking at Jacob sadly. Jacob nodded, "Yeah, I miss you, too, bro."

Jacob looked over at us, a small smile on his face. We probably looked ridiculous.

"Go on Em, I promise you'll be able to see her again." There was a slight tremor to Jacob's command, something rough, a tone you don't usually say no to. My wolf grumbled and whined again, his front paws stomping a bit before he settled on growling. He hunched his back, trying to buck me off.

I got off reluctantly, confused, and hurt. Was he rejecting me? And why does it hurt to think that? We haven't even had a full on conversation yet. My magic cried out, wanting to touch him again. It hurt.

He ran off without looking back.

The human sighed, shaking his head sadly before throwing a smile my way. "He's not rejecting you if that's what you think." He nodded goodbye to Jacob, Leah, and Seth before running off into the trees.

I turned to Jacob. My eyes burned, moist with reluctant tears. What the fuck is going on.

"What the fuck is an imprint."

**-End of Chapter 4-**

Well, there you have it! They finally met (a lot sooner than they did from my last story lol). I haven't written the next chapter yet, so I got to get going if I hope to make the next deadline!

Also, writing the romantic bits was a bit hard for me, so we'll see how those go in the later chapters lol I do know that it will be mainly fluff when I do write romance, but I'm mainly here to write about the exciting world of magic lol.

As always, please **Follow, Favorite, and/or Review**! I would greatly appreciate it! Any critic is welcome, as it helps me to become a better writer.


End file.
